George Tem
George Tem (George Octav Tem) was an Istu male native, born in Merton (East District) and born to parents Debra Tem and Octavius Tem at an unknown date. Had no spouse and no children. George Tem's childhood is unknown, it is know however, that he grew up around the time of Jerok the High, during an economic depression caused by a communist regime. His educational records state that he received his education at Merton Educational Facility 0083, one of greatest educational providers of Merton. During his final year, he was kidnapped and received spiritual enlightenment of which forced him to drop out. He spent the next five years dedicated to meditation and art (specifically statue crafting), honing his skill, and creating his own likeness. The five years allowed George to amass more than 109 statues and 56 statuettes, all immortalising himself. At this time the depression was lifting and the rule of Jerok the High was drawing to a close. George then came out with his own cult - Tem's Cultists. George's cult rapidly gained momentum, putting pressure on Jerok the High and his communist regime. George immediately promoted himself to god-like status, proclaiming peace, meditation, and a politically motivated plot to overthrow Jerok the High. Tem's Cultists quickly placed statues and statuettes of George Tem in public places, which increased his following and put great pressure onto Jerok the High and his strangle hold on his people. Two years later Jerok the High is assassinated and George Tem is immediately elevated into his position, making his cult, the state religion. George continues the idea of communism, however he restructures it and to a loose communism/democracy. He is faced with opposition from the Anti-Dictator Association of Merton (ADAM), however his cult quickly silences this movement. He reforms society and focuses it onto science and discovery. Five years into his leadership, he sells off many utilities and creates a great economic system focused on private enterprise. At this time, the Mert Union Authority became a big player and in most sectors held a monopoly. Ewan Lern was born. Twenty-six years later came a very strong downward surge in the economy, allowing some companies to float for a while, whilst others died out. Four years later Elt co is amalgamated and later the Tern Union threatens his George's influence and power as a leader. George obviously feeling pressured, enlists gangs and clans to assassinate the leader of Tern Union, to cease his operations. This move however brings forward the CEO of the Tern Union as a politician, creating his own party 'Eltern Idealists'. This provides a great threat to George Tem's political power. Under such pressure from the people for changes brought up by the Eltern Idealists, institutes many policies that halts cartel activity as well as some societal changes and reforms, so George reacted by instituting grants for cartel activity and cartel power as well as the flattening of the governmental structure. This new cartel power grants them to use any means possible to kill political targets such as Ewan Lern, this forces him to retire after twelve years - allowing George to rebuild his power and cult following. Within the following three years George reconsolidated his power, called the 'Unification of Merton' and attempted to implant his cult's influence into other countries. Unpredicted and unexpectedly, a group out of Irsenon called 'Irsenon Freedom Fighters' engages in a number of battles and conflicts with many Merton installations. George enacts a conscription program and begins building a large army. The Irsenon Freedom Fighters strike several devastating blows to infrastructure that last 2 years. Merton crippled, the people of Merton threaten to overthrow George Tem, so in a bid to remain in power, he enacts the 'Freemasons Constitution', which allowed the indoctrination of all willing citizens to a specialist force (Martle's) trained in combat - used against Irsenon. A cold war begins between the two nation states, Merton and Irsenon (MATA v ITAF). It brings about rapid development of both military tactics and technological improvement and innovation. The cold war lasts a total of eleven years, however during the third year of the cold war, Ewan Lern, not affected by the war, is assassinated. With the cold war several military camps are set up, new processes are developed and new warfare technology is developed. George Tem orchestrates these battles along side his military officer, Raun Jreff who instructs and relays orders. During 10th year of the war a mutiny, conducted by Raun Jreff ignites and leads to a take over - George Tem is discharged and in his old age retires to the Islorl Mountain Range. It was George Tem's departure from dictator that was heralded as the end of Communism and the freedom of the people of Merton, however the 'Freemasons Constitution' remained unchanged for centuries. Atop the Islorl Mountain Range, George Tem continues to preach his divinity, and attempts to rebuild his power and cult. Among his remaining believers he is proclaimed as 'Great Minister of the Word'. Once each year, on George Tem's birthdate, a ceremonial parade is carried out throughout the Islorl Mountain Range in celebration of his oneness with the gods and his godlike stature. All members of Tem's Cultists gather and watch the procession. Although, on one of his final parades, he dies peacefully in the eyes of his believers at the age of 76, he was later buried atop the Islorl Mountain Range. although his legend continues, the cult begins to stagnate, as George left no heir.[[Tem's Cultists - After Death] for more information] Category:People Category:Incomplete